


Yellow (Look At The Stars)

by andreiselisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Here we go, High School AU, I'm really sorry, Jealousy, Light Angst, Louis Liam and Zayn are a year older than Harry and Niall, M/M, POV Harry, POV Louis, POV Third Person, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Louis, Shy Harry, Shyness, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, but nothing abusive or anything, idk how to tag, it's kind of a mess not gonna lie, maybe a little, okay so, theres a lil bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreiselisa/pseuds/andreiselisa
Summary: Harry was always obsessed by reading, in fact, he learned to read with 5 years old, all by himself - he loved to remember other people this all the time. He was always the kid that used to go to bed too late and wake up too late as well, he used to almost sleep in the middle of tests, skip classes, forget meetings, all because he had this anxiety, this seed of knowing how a book would finish. Sometimes he even had to hide the next paragraphs, because he ended up not finishing the one he was actually reading and used to start reading the next ones.But now Harry knows that he’ll have to stop reading so much, and focus more on his life. Or better, his love life. Harry always dreamed about his love life, how is it going to end up like, and of course he is afraid he will end up a virgin and alone. But, he may try and see what it feels like – falling in love, having his first kiss, discovering who he is attracted to and who he isn’t.AU where they are in high school, Harry is shy and Louis is sassy. They fall in love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very excited to be posting this!!! I've been writing this fic since last year? idk.  
> I'm very open to suggestions and, of course, reviews (since it's my first work and everything). Feel free to comment!  
> you can talk to me on twitter: @lwtolkien or @drxgmedownlarry x

Harry hears his alarm going off, and decides it’s time to wake up. Noting the fact that he was awake since two hours ago, thanks to insomnia, and maybe a little anxiety about his first day in high school.

Instead of going downstairs to have breakfast – as he used to do when he woke up last year -, he decides that a shower won’t do bad to him, right?

Wrong. As he steps out of the door, late as always, there’s a lot of wind. Which will only help his hair to be a total mess. He hadn’t noticed the wind before, of course. But he did noticed that there’s sun out there, and clouds fluff as cotton in the placid blue sky.

Harry runs to the place he and his friend Niall combined to meet. The boy has luck this time, and Niall takes some minutes to come as well. Then, the two of them walk together to the bus stop.

He and Niall had been friends since ever. They live in the same neighborhood, had been in the same school, been always them two. Niall is very used to Harry and his books, thank you very much. Perhaps because they grew up together, so he saw Harry being more and more into books as time passed.

Harry was always obsessed by reading, in fact, he learned to read with 5 years old, all by himself - he loved to remember other people this all the time. He was always the kid that used to go to bed too late and wake up too late as well, he used to almost sleep in the middle of tests, skip classes, forget meetings, all because he had this anxiety, this seed of knowing how a book would finish. Sometimes he even had to hide the next paragraphs, because he ended up not finishing the one he was actually reading and used to start reading the next ones.

But now Harry knows that he’ll have to stop reading so much, and focus more on his life. Or better, his love life. Harry always dreamed about his love life, how is it going to end up like, and of course he is afraid he will end up a virgin and alone. But, he may try and see what it feels like – falling in love, having his first kiss, discovering who he is attracted to and who he isn’t.

When they get to the school, Niall is talking about something related to his brand new Eagles CD. They note that they aren’t the only ones who seem a little afraid of “the first day of the rest of their lives”, as Niall likes to say.

“Hi pals!” says some kid who just came all smiles to them, “my name is Liam, ‘m afraid you are new around here, right? I can show you the place if you want to”.

“Yes, please. Nice to meet you, I’m Niall and my friend here-”

“Harry, nice to meet you” he and Niall shake Liam’s hands, and smile back to him.

As they walk into the school, Harry and Niall notice that it is very different from the day they came to see it. Now, there is people all around, smiling faces, professors already giving some students an apprehensive look, friends meeting friends, some group of students talking really loud here and there.

“So, there are the lists of year 10. You can look for your names in there, and then you will know in which class you ar-” before the boy finishes talking, someone jumps on his back and starts laughing, sometimes letting out little screams. The boy on Liam’s back seems to be having a hard time on messing his hair. 

“Harry, did you hear me?” asks Niall, touching Harry’s shoulder, and Harry notices that all the anxiety he was feeling about his first day suddenly went away. He also notices that he was standing still and looking paralyzed to Liam and the boy on his back. He makes a movement as to move near the lists, but Niall stops him “don’t worry, mate. I’ve already checked it. We’re both on the same class, Omicron. I believe its somewhere down there” says Niall, as he points out to the end of the corridor.

As Niall spoke, the two boys stopped with their little fight, both still laughing a little. 

“Omicron?”, asks Liam, “it’s right in front of our class!”

“Well, well, Liam. Are you already scaring the new people at this time in the morning?” asks the other boy, laughing at Liam’s confused face. Harry smiles at them.

Before he can move or say anything, they hear someone screaming “Heeeeyyy boooyssss!” with a high pitched voice. Liam and his friend, as they recognize the third boy, run into him and the three of them fall on the ground, laughing.

Harry and Niall go to the classroom, and drop their bags on the chairs and go outside to sit somewhere, since it’s early and they have some more time before their first day indeed. Harry ends up lying on some bank, as Niall sits near him, with his headphones on. 

Harry hears someone running at their direction, but before he can do anything about it, he feels something cold on his neck. As a reflect, he puts his hand on his face to prevent something going in his eyes or mouth.

“’m sorry, curly, but your hair is a mess today. Think some ink will help”, says a voice he recognizes, but he has no time to actually see the person who said it, because he pushes the boy near him, trying to get ink on him as well.

With this abrupt movement, the boy really falls into Harry, and they start to laugh. Ink is everywhere, the boy is on top of him with his head deep into Harry’s neck, what sends shivers down his spine. When Harry open his eyes, the boy is looking deep into them. Harry feels something inside him, some kind of feeling that he had only read about, never felt on himself.

The boy is standing right in front of Harry’s face now, with his both hands each side of Harry’s head. Harry tries to avoid the feeling by looking into the boys neck. He sees that there’s ink there as well – yellow, he notices -, then the boy’s shirt fall a little, and Harry can see his thorax and a little of his tummy, making him shiver one more time.

When he looks up again, the boy is still concentrated on Harry’s eyes. Harry smiles a little shy to him, and receives almost the same smile from the boy. He straighten up then, and offers his hand to Harry, who takes it very fondly. Harry sits on the bank, and the boy is on his feet in front of him.

“So, now that I’ve pranked you and my friend pranked your friend there” he points out to Niall, who has green ink everywhere “I may introduce myself. My name is Louis, and I’m in the same class as Liam, and my friend Zayn too” he points out at the other boy this time.

“’m Harry, nice to meet you, I think” Harry says as he smiles shyly to the boy.

“You think! I’d throw a lot more ink on you right now if I didn’t have any other new faces to greet with my precious yellowish thing here” says Louis, pointing to the ink he is holding. “Gotta go now, c’mon Zayn, gotta lot of new people ‘round” he screams to Zayn, who is talking to Niall – both smiling fondly to each other, Harry has to notice -. “See you around, curly, if you don’t run away”.

“Don’t think I will”, says Harry, smiling, as a goodbye. As Zayn meets them, he offers his hand and Harry shakes it. Then, they run away and Zayn screams “nice to meet you boooys!!”.

“They’re insane” Niall says, smiling at the duo as they prank some new people. “Yeah”, Harry agrees. Was he going crazy or he just flirted with Louis? And now, while he’s pranking other people, is Louis actually sending little glances to him?

They decide it’s best for them to go to the bathroom and try to clean at least their faces. They do so, and by the time they are done – almost clean, but it’s enough -, the ring bells and they go to their classroom.

When they pass in front of the boys’ class, they can see them doing sketches on the board. Actually, Zayn is drawing something and Louis is trying to ruin it. Liam just looks at them and laughs, making comments sometimes.

Harry has to force himself to look away, and enters his classroom. He and Niall sit on their places, and start to talk like if this isn’t their first day. They happily notice that everyone in there has ink in some part of their body.

The lessons go well, nothing much different from how it was in the past. Although Harry caught himself thinking about Louis sometimes, and every time he thinks about his smile, his body or his eyes, Harry feels that thing again. Now he understands why some people call it “stomach butterflies”. He tries to let the thought go away, it’s too early to develop a crush.  _ You don’t even know him _ , he reminds himself.

When it’s time to lunch, he and Niall sit face to face, talking about how they think the year will turn out.

They go back to their classroom, and Harry notices that he forgot his journal on the refectory. By the time he is there to take it, it’s gone. Harry gets a little upset, but doesn’t mind that much. No one will want anything with that, and hopefully he will find it soon. Besides, there’s Harry’s name there.

They don’t see the tree boys all day, until they get out of the school and are walking into the bus stop.

“Hey! Harry!”, someone screams. Harry frowns, but turns out anyways. He sees Louis, running at their direction. They both stop so Louis can get with them. “Found this today, couldn’t give it to you earlier because we had to skip classes”, says Louis smiling and giving Harry’s journal. Harry thanks him, smiles and puts it on his pack.

“So, you’re going to take a bus or?” asks Harry, since Louis is still walking with them.

“Yeah, yeah”, says the boy, “I live about 20 minutes from here, but I like to walk sometimes. Just not feeling in the mood today, wanna be home early”.

“Really?”, asks Niall, excited. “Where do you live?”

“South, but not exactly, ‘s more close to the West than South, still they call it South”.

“That’s ace, mate!”, exclaims Niall, “me and Harry here live about 30 minutes, proper southerns, we”.

“Cool! We may see ourselves a little more, then”, says Louis, as he looks at Harry and smiles at him. Harry smiles back, his heart beating so fast he swears the boy can hear.

Louis ends up taking the same bus as them, and when he has to go, he winks at Harry, right after hugging him quickly. Harry just stares at him, with a smile that goes from one ear to another.

As soon as Louis gets out, Niall pokes Harry and says, “I saw that, Styles boy. Never saw you looking at someone that way”. Harry laughs, “Yep, and you think I didn’t see you drooling over Zayn and his bad boy leather jacket?”.

Niall lets out a laugh, and them both just keep this conversation at this. Harry thinks it’s better this way, at least for now.

Later that night, when he goes to sleep, the last thing he remembers is Louis smiling at him and then winking. Harry smiles at that memory, and lets himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @lwtolkien or @drxgmedownlarry :)


	2. Chapter 1

Harry wakes up in a hurry. He has three alarms, one that goes off at 6, another that goes off at 6:30 and the last one that goes off at 7 a.m. Everyday, he has to wake up at 6:30 if he wants to have an actual breakfast before leaving for school. When his alarm changes its ringing, it’s because he slept too much. And then, he is probably screwed, because he has to leave his house at 7:10 if he wants to get to school before the class starts. Which means he only has 10 minutes to dress up, and actually look like he isn’t sleeping anymore.

He washes his face, and notices that he still looks like he is sleeping. Hopefully it will disappear in some minutes, but he doesn’t mind that much. Maybe because then Niall will say something like “Haz, you look like you didn’t sleep well, come here” and then Harry will sleep on his shoulder until Niall wakes him up, saying that they got at their destiny.

While he walks to the bus stop - not that far away from his house – he starts thinking and thinking about how his day is going to be. Then he remembers about those blue eyes and the smile that comes in his face almost hurts him. He wonders if the boy will be at the same bus as he and Niall again.

Suddenly, he stops. Shock takes back his expression, sending the smile away. He had dreamed about Louis, but not any kind of dream. Wet dreams. And this is not okay. He hopes the boy won’t be on the same bus. Because if he does, how will harry look at him?

He gets to the bus stop and sits at his regular place, while he waits for Niall. He notices that he is really anxious, he can’t stop moving his legs, and when he does he starts looking around or typing anything on his cellphone just for distraction. He texts Niall, then.

_H: Where the hell are you? It’s almost 7:30, Niall. Please please please hurry. H_

He doesn’t have to wait much until he gets an answer back.

**N: Soooorry , will be there in a minute ! got up late , but I’m coming**

He reads the message a lot of times, then he decides to tweet something, just for distraction. “Anxiety is taking over me, I swear”, he types and then touches the Tweet button. As he reads what other people were saying on his timeline, a new notification pops up. When he is going to look at it a car stops in front of the bus stop, which makes Harry look up. He recognizes the face, and frowns.

“Let’s go, Harry, or we won’t make it in time!” the Irish boy screams. Only then Harry stands up and gets in the car, greeting Niall’s mom.

“Morning Niall, morning Mrs. Jane” he says in his usual raspy voice. Niall’s mom smiles at him trough the reflection of the mirror. Harry smiles back, and looks out of the window. Then, he looks at his cellphone, frowning again. It’s 7:35.

“Wait, where is the bus? It should be around this time. And it isn’t early, that I’m sure”.

“Oh, Harry, Harry. You forgot to read my second message? Anna called me and said that she is in the bus, and there were mechanical problems with it, so it will be delayed” Niall answers, turning on his seat to look at Harry.

“Oh, alright” he answers, smiling at Niall.

They sure are very lucky to be friends with such a nice old lady as Anna. They met years ago, when the two boys started taking the bus. She always had something to tell them, and she was always really nice to talk with.

Some months after they first met, they got really late to school because the bus left earlier than the usual, and they missed it. The following day, Anna got Niall’s number and they agreed that she would call him if there were any problems with the bus, since she catches it right after it leaves its first stop.

So, here they are. In Niall’s car, going to school. He wonders if Louis will be late today. Thinking about this makes Harry blush, remembering the dream he had this morning.

He and Niall almost don’t have time to properly say goodbye to Niall’s mom, because it’s already 7:45 and they still have to get to the classroom. So they run. Harry hears his friend screaming something like “run Forrest, ruuuuun” so he has to stop because he can’t contain his laugh. And so does Niall. They look at each other, their eyes watering because apparently they are two kids. When they almost composed themselves, Harry sees him.

He knows that the boy notices him, too. Liam is trying to get his attention, but he only nods and looks at Harry, smiling. Harry feels like his feet are glued to the ground, and there is no way he will manage to get out of his trance before Louis is stepping in front of him. Niall looks at him, with a smug in his face, the bastard. Harry really wants to call Niall out on that, and maybe punch him. But, as he said, he doesn’t manage to do anything. Louis just passes them, saying “good morning, kids”. And Harry nods, feeling stupid. What was he thinking? Louis would never like him back. He is, after all, just a _kid_.

See, Louis is one of the coolest students there, which means he could date anyone. Let’s face it, he is cute. Not handsome, nor anything like that. It’s not like he has the most beautiful eyes Harry has ever seen. It’s not like his smile calms Harry at the same time that makes him want to scream, and run, and laugh, and cry, and hide himself. It’s not. So there are no problems, right? Besides, Harry doesn’t even knows if Louis likes boys. Probably not. So, again, nothing to worry about.

He and Niall finally get to the classroom, and before entering Harry doesn’t glance at the classroom in front of theirs. Which is a bonus. Maybe he paralyzed just because of the moment. It has nothing to do with Louis.

In the middle of the class, Harry notices he is too lazy. He shouldn’t have been awake until 2 a.m., here are the consequences. He starts panicking because he is really tired and his mind is already shutting down. He takes a sip of water, but it doesn’t help. The boy opens his journal, thinking that the last time he opened it was the day before, during lunch. Before he lost it, before Louis found.          

Harry wonders if the boy had a look at anything, or just took it and saw that was Harry’s, so he choose to not open it. When he gets to the last page he wrote anything on, there is nothing unusual. With a sigh of relief, he writes down “You’ve got stars in your eyes.”. He smiles when he’s done, and is unaware of it.

Then, he doodles something like ocean waves around it.

The loud noise of the bell ringing takes Harry out of his thoughts. It’s lunch time, and he stands up, looking at Niall, who is searching for his wallet. They leave the classroom, talking about the new game that’s about to be released, and they are pretty excited.

They decide to have lunch in the restaurant that’s in front of the school. It’s almost empty but they don’t mind, especially Harry. He likes silence better. When they finish lunch, Harry continues his reading. He has a science book in his hands, something related to the universe and stuff. He thinks that these kind of books are really interesting, so he reads.

He isn’t capable of understanding everything, but he gets a lot of it, and he is pleased by doing so. His dad gave him this book last week, when Harry asked if he had anything related to the universe. Before Harry could go upstairs and start reading it indeed, his father told him that there are lots of difficult terms and he had to be cursing science to properly understand it. Harry doesn’t mind. If he has troubles understanding something, he can search on the internet or simply ask about it to his father, since he is a scientist after all.

He finishes reading the chapter he was currently in, and looks at his friend. Niall is probably tweeting, since he always does it when he is with his cellphone after lunch. He waits until he’s finished, and they talk a little. They agree on going back to school, maybe laying down somewhere and enjoying the sun while they have time before class starts again.

.•.*.•.

“Niall, stop it you bastard!” Harry screams, trying to prevent Niall from killing him. The Irish boy is sitting on his lap, tickling him to death. Niall is stronger than him, only because tickles are his weak point. And Niall knows it very well, so he uses it as an advantage.

This all started because Harry made fun of him by saying he would end up like some weird uncle that his nephews only like to go visiting because he has a lot of bad food in his house. And then Niall got offended.

“Oh, Harry Styles, my king. I’m sorry if I don’t like eating grass like you do, bu-” before he could say it, Harry was jumping on him, trying to tickle the blonde guy.

“You monster! I’m gonna tickle you to death, can you hear me?” and then Niall laughed really loud, and started his revenge by tickling Harry back. By 5 minutes, the lad was on the floor screaming for mercy.

When they manage to stop laughing, they sit next to each other and as Niall has a look on Harry’s book, Harry takes his phone and his earphones and put on some music.

He has a playlist in Spotify, which he takes very seriously. The name is “Yellow” and there he puts songs that he loves listening to, ones that make him feel calm and secure and so goes on. He touches the button that says “shuffle” and the first song that comes is One Dance, by Drake.

Harry lays on the grass, looking at the sky – now very cloudy – and keeps humming the melody. Everything is calm for seconds – he even closes his eyes, enjoying the music -, until someone drops a coat on his face and Harry can smell the perfume on it. He groans in disagreement, and takes the coat off, looking at his right side, where Niall is looking at him, smiling. Harry frowns, Niall hasn’t taken his coat off. So he looks up, and there he is. With that stupid smile, looking at him.

“Hey there curly, be careful. We don’t want you to hurt your precious eyes, want we?”

“Idiot” says Harry, in a whisper. But loud enough for Louis to hear. Louis laughs, but Harry hasn’t finished yet. “I don’t know if you can see it, Louis, but it’s cloudy. Besides, my eyes weren’t even open”.

“Oh, yeah, I noticed” says Louis, taking his coat that Harry is handing him. Then, he lays by his side and takes one of his earphones off. “What are you listening to?”

At the same time he takes his earphones, Harry sighs. “My playlist” he says, looking at the sky.

“Oh” he answers, already with the earphone in his left ear.

“You are doing it wrong. You need to take the other earphone, the right one”. Harry hums.

“Oh, I know that. But if I take the left one, you have to lay closer to me, or it will be uncomfortable for you to hear your music”.

“Who said I want you to lay next to me?” Harry says, now looking at his eyes. And shit. He can feel himself blushing already. He turns away before Louis can notice, or it would be too much.

“Who said you don’t?” Harry looks at him again, and the boy dares to smile at him. Harry could say “I did” and end of discussion, but he doesn’t want to. He wants Louis close to him, he has no idea why, but he wants. So he just looks at Louis, and then looks at the sky again. “I knew it already”. The boy next to him says, and Harry tries to hide his smile.

“So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to’ve done, and it was all yellow” Harry hears him singing. So, he looks at the boy again, because it won’t hurt, will it? Louis was already looking at him, maybe he didn’t even stop. Harry blushes again. “I really like this one”, he says, looking deep into Harry’s eyes, and he felt exposed. Then, Louis smiled, and Harry can’t hold his smile this time.

“Me too”, he answers after some seconds, still smiling.

“Give me your number” Louis says, all of a sudden. Then, he coughs. “I mean, if you want to. Then you can send me the link of this playlist of yours, can you? Please?” he says really fast, and Harry laughs.

“Yeah”, so he does. And Louis smiles back at him.

“I, um, gotta go now. See you later, yeah?” Louis says, getting up.

“Yeah” Harry answers, smiling one more time. Louis smiles back, and then talks to Zayn, who Harry hadn’t even noticed that was there.

.•.*.•.

**L: Hi curly !! It’s Louis ..**

_H: Hey. I saw your number, Louis. H_

**L: Why did u put an H after the phrase ??**

_H: My way of talking. Leave me beeee._

**L: Weirdo . Didnt know you wanted to be a bee !! Ha xD**

_H: Really funny._

**L: I know , thats why everybody loves me . And because I’m handsome ,** **you know .**

_H: I really don’t._

**L: Yes , u do !! wait … why did u stop with the H ??**

_H: I only put it on first messages. And I don’t._

**L: Oh , even more weirdo . But that’s okay , i think it’s cute ;)**

_H: You are the weird here._

**L: Maybe i am … But you are the one who is talking to a weirdo , and i am the one who is talking to a weirdo as well . I guess we are on the same boat here , curly !! :)**

_H: Haha, yeah. x)_

**L: Don’t make me blush , was expecting you to deny it .. By the way , can u send me the link of your playlist ??**

_H: Of course. Just a minute._

Harry is beyond blushing right now. Louis called him curly. And said that he is cute. And asked for his playlist. Okay, he can handle this. He does. He isn’t smiling, no. Not at all.

**L: Harry ??**

He reads the new message, copying the link of his playlist on the conversation.

_H: There. Enjoy it, and tell me what you think about it as well…_

_H: If you feel like, you know…_

**L: Yeah , sure ! Thanks !!**

_H: You’re welcome. :)_

**L: Okay , gotta go now . Good night harry . Don’t forget to follow me back on twitter !! ;) ;)**

_H: What???_

Then, he sees it. The notification from earlier.

_H: How did you found it?_

_H: Louis?_ nothing. Maybe he is asleep. _Maybe he is listening to the playlist_ , says a voice on his head.

_H: Good night. x He says, after some minutes._

**L: Have my secrets ;) Sweet dreams .**

_H: You too._

If Harry is smiling now, it has nothing to do with Louis. Nor with the thought that he looked for Harry’s Twitter, considering the fact that they met only yesterday. And he isn’t picturing Louis’ reactions while listening to the playlist. Okay? Okay.

Well, maybe he is, after all. And maybe he falls asleep with a smile tattoed on his face. Maybe.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally shaking i'm so nervous about posting this ugh

It’s been two weeks since class started. Harry and Niall have been in touch with the older guys, and they found themselves to be really good friends. Niall and Zayn always too touchy, too smiley. Harry smiles at the thought of them. It was by the time for Niall to find someone who really likes him.

Harry is, now, trying to do his homework, but he is finding a hard time on concentrating, because Louis is texting him and simply decided that Harry shouldn’t be doing homework on a Friday night.

After answering all of the silly questions Louis was asking him just for keeping him from doing his homework (“what was your first cats’ name?”, “do you have any weird uncles?”, “what did you eat for dinner?”), Harry decides to ignore the older boy. He really has to finish doing all of the activities the teacher gave, or he won’t manage to start reading the new book he just bought.  And Louis understands that. But, at the moment, he wants attention. So he calls Harry.

“Louis, I’ve already told you…”

“Yeah, yeah. I know Harry. How’s homework?”

“It’s hard. Another reason for you to let me finish it” Harry hums, not really paying attention on what he is saying, because Louis just giggled. And this ended up being one of Harry’s favorite sounds, since Louis first giggled in front of him.

“Yeah. I told you not to worry about it, you fool. Besides, if it’s so hard for you to understand it, I can help you” Harry shivers. No, it won’t be good, him alone with Louis when he has to study. He will likely count all of his lashes, memorize all of the details of Louis’ face, and this would be no good. No.

“No, thanks. I want to do it by myself, Lou”.            

“Okay, it’s your choice, mate” mate. They are just mates, so why does Harry is always thinking of him? It’s kind of weird, because he never thought of Niall this way. “I called you because my mom finally let me invite you guys here, so we can hang out. I was thinking about Sunday night, do you want to come?”

“Have you invited them yet?” Harry tries not to think about how is Louis’ bedroom. It isn’t healthy to think about him all the time.

“Not yet, I wanted to ask you first”. Harry freezes, and what’sthatsupposedtomean? Harry can hear his heart beating fast. He is sure that if Louis were next to him, he would hear it as well. “Haz?” Harry smiles at the nickname. No one has ever called him this.

“Um… I’m here”.

“Great. So, do you wanna come?”

“Yeah, sounds fun” he tries to make his voice stop trembling.

“Okay, I’ll send you my address later” Harry can almost hear him smiling. So he frowns. You can’t hear someone smiling. Harry must be really tired, that’s it. The only explanation why he is acting like this.

“Okay. I think I’m going to bed…”

“Already? Harry, it’s 10 p.m”

“I know, I just got… weird. I must be tired, I don’t know”.  He sighs.

“Oh, okay. I’ll give your privacy, then”.

“Okay, Lou”

“I like it when you call me that” he giggles from the other side of the line. Harry smiles.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Um… I like it when you call me Haz, too”.

“Nice to know it, curly” Harry giggles.

“I’m gonna go now, Lou. Good night”.

“Night” and Louis’ hangs out.

Harry puts his phone on the table, and lays on the bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what’s about to happen with his life.

He turns his laptop on, and searches for his playlist on Spotify. Then, he lays down again, and he starts thinking.  What if he is really liking Louis? What if Louis doesn’t like him back? What’s going to happen if Harry ruins the friendship by telling Lou about his feelings, and getting a “no” from the older boy?

So, he gets into a conclusion. He must not tell Louis. He has to keep it as a secret, maybe Niall can know about it. But only him. Harry likes Lou a lot, and he doesn’t want to lose his friend by something silly like that. He sighs, again.

He takes his phone from the desk, and types his password. There’s a new message from Louis, saying “sweet dreams , haz . :)”. Harry smiles at it, and how couldn’t he? Louis is a truly sweet boy. Harry answers “you too, Lou. :) x” and finally goes to sleep.

                 .•.*.•.

“Harold, don’t you dare!” Louis screams, while sending a mad look at Harry’s way. Harry is winning him at Street Fighter, and Louis doesn’t likes it. Not even a bit.

“Sorry, Louis! Do you want to stop playing, so you won’t make a fool of yourself?” Harry laughs at him.

“I can’t believe you just said that. I was playing cool, Harry, now you will regret saying it” Louis looks at Harry, the same mad look as before, but now Harry can see the smile he is no longer able to hide. And Harry smiles back at that.

The five boys have been on Louis’ house since noon, all of them taking turns on playing with the videogames and laughing at the others. Niall and Harry learned that Louis is very competitive, and he will try anything so he can win. 

Harry realizes he stopped paying full attention on the game, which means his life is half full now, Louis putting his revenge in action. Harry tries to kill Louis’ character, but he became faster. And then kills Harry’s.

If he knew Louis would be glowing like this just by winning, Harry wouldn't want to win. He tries not to think about how Louis is cute, because he is mocking Harry at the exact same time.

“I let you”

"What? What did you just say?“

"I said that I let you win” Harry looks at Louis, who is putting a incredulous face. Before Harry can think about another thing to say, Louis jumps on him and stars tickling his belly. “Noooooo, Lou! No! No! Please stop!” Harry screams, and he doesn’t know if he’s breathless by the tickles or by Louis’ body on top of his. Maybe both. He doesn’t have the time to think about it, though. He is too busy laughing his life out of him.

"Who is making the paper of a fool now, Harold?“ Louis laughs and tickles him harder. Harry can’t breathe. Does not even knows if he wants to.

"You” he answers in a whisper, too breathless to actually speak louder. But he knows Louis hears him.

"Repeat it"

"You are the fool, Lou" Harry tries talking louder this time.

Louis stops tickling Harry, because he is now looking deep at his eyes. And Harry feels naked, exposed. He really hopes the older boy can’t read his mind, because at the moment there’s only blue eyes and soft fringes and fingertips tracing patterns on Harry's heart.

"You sure have a death wish, my boy" he answers, then. Still looking at Harry’s eyes. And starts tickling him again. Harry looses control one more time, and also the breath he managed to catch is now gone.

“Noooo! I surrender" Harry cries.

“You better" Louis laughs and finally gets away from Harry, which makes Harry miss the contact he was having. “Any problem, guys? Want me to tickle you too?” Harry frowns, and looks at the way Louis is heading to. Niall, Liam and Zayn have a smug face on. Harry doubts it’s anything related to the game. He is sure that their little smiles are related to himself and Louis, and their behavior. 

"No problem at all, Louis" Zayn teases. “Are you alright, Harry? You are kind of blushing…”

"Very funny, Zayn" he hears Louis giving his friend a frown. At the same time Harry snaps “Kiss my ass!”.

And suddenly, all of them are laughing, and Harry is too. He isn’t bothered by the attention. Besides, he and Louis are just good friends. They all are. So, nothing to worry about. 

When Harry gets home, he recieves a message from Louis. 

**L: Hi there , curly !! Everything OK ?**

_ H: Yup, s’alright. Just got home. H _

**L: Oh, okay !! Wish you were sleeping here tonight :( :(**

_ H: Me too. :( Maybe next time, though. My mom already loves yours...  _

While Louis types, Harry keeps thinking how weird this all is. His mom doesn’t like any of his friends right away, but she already adores Louis. And when she was in his house to pick Harry up, she was talking to Louis’ mum, Jay. And they were laughing really loud, both so concentrated on the conversation that Louis had to cough so they would actually see them. 

When they got in the car, both after saying their goodbyes, she said that she really likes Jay and that Louis is a good guy, even if he is a year older than Harry. And that’s really great, because Harry was a little scared to ask her if he could go there. So, maybe now she will be okay with him hanging out with Louis, and that’s great because Harry really likes hanging out with him. 

**L: Yeah ! That’s great !!**

_ H: Yeaah!  _

**L: And by the way Harold , your playlist is really good . One of my favorites** **ever !**

_ H: Are you serious?  _

**L: Of course !! It’s ace :D**

_ H: Thanks, Lou. I really appreciate that. :) _

**L: You’re welcome :D**

_ H: I’m gonna go to bed now. Thanks for everything today :)) I had a really great time!  _

**L: Me too !! We should repeat it , definitely .**

_ H: I’m up for it.  _

**L: Okay , then . Good night , Harry .**

_ H: Good night. x  _

**L: Sweet dreams xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Louis is kissing him. Like, really kissing him. Not a kiss on his cheek or anything like that. A real, proper kiss. With tongues and everything.

They are lying on the grass in a park, and Louis is sitting on his lap, whispering in Harry’s ear how much he is beautiful and how he was waiting for this day to come. Harry wants to scream, but he moans instead. Louis is finally close to Harry, just as he wished.

They keep snoging for a while, and Harry doesn’t even care if there’s anyone seeing them. What matters is Louis’ lips on his. And his mouth, that is everywhere. Harry can feel his pulse, can almost listen to his heartbeat and he knows Louis can hear his as well.

It is just so intimate. The way Louis tongue seems to dance with Harry’s, the way his hands fit so well in the younger boy’s shoulders. Their breaths are syncronized, they are feeling everything right now. And Harry doesn’t want to stop. He wants to do this forever, never stop kissing Louis.

He feels so in love, he remembers telling a friend of his earlier that maybe he was liking Louis. But when he said that, he didn’t know for sure. Well, you can’t blame him. He didn’t knew yet how it would feel to have Louis’ mouth on his, nor feel him breathing on his lips. Didn’t know the feeling of having the power to make Louis’ heart beat faster just because he kissed his collarbones. And now that he does know the feeling, he also knows that he is in love with this boy.

Everything is so easy with them. Harry really thinks he’s going to melt. He also feels like he is going to set himself on fire everytime he touches Louis.

And then, Harry wakes up. He doesn’t understand what’s happening, until he properly wakes up. His heart still beating fast for his friend, and he can’t help but smile. The feeling he had in that dream was so real. He could feel Louis’ heat, and his heart pulsing through his shirt. If he closes his eyes, he can still hear Louis talking to him, and it’s almost like music to Harry’s ears.

He takes his phone from the bedside table, and unlocks it. He opens the conversation with Louis, just for rereading what the older boy said to him the day before. Harry looks at the clock, and it’s 6 a.m.

Only when he is going back to sleep he notices he has a boner. Harry blushes by realizing that this was caused by Louis. He makes a mistake by thinking about him, which only makes things worse. It seems like his dick is crying for attention.

After releasing himself, Harry realizes he won’t be able to fall asleep again. So he decides to take a shower,  he has the need to take off the layer of sweat from himself.  Also, going to school with his shampoo’s scent on him isn’t a bad idea. This time, though, he remembers to get his hair dried.

He thinks about his first day at high school, and how much things changed since.  At first, he thought Louis would never talk to him again, he was probably just being nice to all of the new students and Harry was no exception. But now, things have changed.

He and Louis are friends, almost more than that, almost best friends. They talk every day, and not just while on school, but they text each other a lot, too. By doing so, Louis knows almost everything about Harry’s life and vice-versa. Harry already trusts him, which is weird since they’ve only known each other for almost a month. But he knows Louis trusts him too, so he doesn’t mind.

He gets a glimpse of the bus stop – he is kind of late, but still on time - and he notices that Niall’s already there, smiling to Harry. Which, okay, this is normal. Just like any other day. No one will know he had a boner for his friend, nor that the boner was caused by his friend’s kisses and moans because of a dream. So, there’s nothing to worry about. He just needs to stop thinking about it.

“Hi, Niall” Harry smiles at his friend, approaching him.

“Hey Haz” Niall hugs him fast, “how’s it going?” .

“I’m fine, you?”

“Tired”

“Really? You don’t look like at all, all smiling and everything, even got here before me” Harry smirks at him, and he can see Niall is blushing. Finally he has the opportunity to give back all those smirks Niall sends him everytime he and Louis are close to each other, the bastard.

His friend mumbles something Harry can’t quite understand, but he only laughs instead of trying to know what is going on. If Niall wanted to share something, he would tell Harry, he’s sure.

When they arrive at school, Louis and Zayn are waiting for them at their classroom door. Which is pretty weird, since Louis has been getting late for the first periods since the second week of class. Not that Harry noticed, nor was paying attention to him. The four of them walk into the class, Harry goes straight to his seat and drops his things there. Then, he stands up. Louis is really close to Harry.

“So, um...” Louis gets even closer, looking deep into his eyes. Harry wonders if Louis will ever stop doing this, since he discovered he can look right into Harry’s soul. He hugs Harry, quick but tight. “Hi. Would you like to skip class with me this afternoon?”

“Hey, um, I don’t know?” Harry frowns, looking at Louis’ eyes as well.

“Come on, it will be fun. Besides, you’ve studied enough, and a bird told me you’ve got no tests after the morning ones. So, what do you say?” Louis looks at him with his puppy eyes, and Harry melts. Since the older boy discovered Harry’s weak point, he won’t stop putting it at his own benefit.

“What we’ll be doing?” Harry asks, trying not to act like he is already anxious about spending time with Louis, hopefully alone.

“You’ll se. So, can I count on you?”

“You always can”, so Harry smiles at him, and Louis smiles back. They spend a moment like this, just smiling at each other, Louis caressing Harry’s arm.

“Okay” Louis says, finally. “We’ll met after, then” and he gives Harry a kiss on his cheek. Harry is sure he is blushing, but he doesn’t mind. It's Louis, after all.

“Okay”. They stare at each other a little more, and then Louis goes back to his class. Harry starts thinking about him, but he forces himself to stop and try to study again his resumes. He has an important test, and he has to do well. If he doesn’t, his mom won’t let Harry see his friends ever again in a place that isn’t school, so.

Harry thinks he didn’t went that good on his test, so when he and Louis meet in the place they’ve agreed to, Louis probably notices the huge pout on his face.

“Haz, are you okay? I mean, if you want to go to class I will totally understand it, I mean...” Louis is hugging him tight. And how could he ever think about going back to class when he is able to skip it and spend some time with Lou?

“No, no, Lou. That’s not it. I guess I’m just a little down because of the test. But what can I do? It’s over now, so” Harry says, as Louis pulls away to look him in the eye.

“Oh, is that it?” but Harry doesn’t look up, he is staring at the ground. He can’t look at Louis now and see pity in his face.

“Yeah... But I don’t want to talk about it...” Harry looks up, and he is breathless because there it is. The sea of Louis’ eyes, inviting him to throw himself in “... if that’s alright, I mean”.

“Of course it is. But if you want to, I’m here, you know? I’m here if you want to cry, or to laugh really loud at silly things. I’m here if you need protection, I’m here if you want to just keep quiet for some time, but enjoy each other’s company. I’m here if you need me to, and even if you don’t. You get it?”

“Yes, thanks Lou” and Harry wants to cry. Not because of the test, fuck it. But because of what Louis just said, and Harry feels like he can’t pretend he is not feeling something. And if he really is, he can’t help it.

Here’s Louis. The joking around, sarcastic Louis in front of him showing him he is much more than he seems to be. Here he is, being sincere and worried with/about Harry. And how is he going to survive this, if not feeling something for him? “Me too” he whispers, and pulls Louis closer, hugging him.

They keep hugging for at least 20 seconds, when Harry steps away. Not cause he didn’t want to be that close from Louis, but because he was too close, and he had the feeling his friend could sense his heart beating too fast.

“So, let’s go then?” Louis asks, smiling to him.

“Where to?”

“I was thinking about movies? I mean, we can see if there’s anything interesting and, yeah”

“It sounds lovely” Harry gives him his sweetest smile, and they start to walk. There is a mall not too far away from where they are, so they just talk and, well, flirt.

Louis’ hands brush over Harry’s too many times to be an accident. And everytime Louis says something funny, Harry pushes him slightly.

When they get to the movies section of the mall, they notice the only movie interesting enough for them to spend money on is an action one.

They pay for their tickets and go get some popcorn, just because they still have some time left. They sit at some tables near the entry of the movie theaters, and keep talking.

When Harry says something funny Louis giggles and moves his hand to fix his fringe, and then puts it on top of Harry’s. For a brief moment, Harry freezes, looking at Louis’ hand on top of his. His touch is like electricity.

When Louis takes it off, Harry misses it. Which is weird, because it was just a touch, nothing much.

                 .•.*.•.

“No fucking way” Harry laughs “what do you mean James Bond is overrated? He is like, my spouse. Don’t ever talk about him in this kind of way” Harry pushes Louis away. Louis laughs and pulls Harry back.

“What do you mean your spouse, Styles?” Louis grins, “I thought that position had already been taken care of” he looks at Harry with a shit eating grin painted on his face.

“Of course it is, by James Bond. Best sugar daddy that could ever exist” Harry hugs Louis’ shoulders.

“And what about me, Styles? Can’t I be the best sugar daddy?” Louis smirks.

“Wh- Well, of course you can. Nobody told me I can have only one sugar daddy” Harry tries holding his laugh.

“God, Harry. I can’t believe you are into this kind of stuff” Louis laughs.

“Actually, I’m not. ‘m just taking the piss. But if Daniel Craig ever wanted me to be his sex toy I’d be honoured”, Louis stops, his eyebrows almost disappearing under his hair.

“Are you serious?” He looks surprised at Harry.

“No” Harry starts laughing “should have seen your face, though”.

Louis starts walking again, still kind of puzzled. He looks at Harry, holding back a laugh as Harry does the same. They have to stop walking, their laughs echoing in the street. When they get their breathing back to normal, they can’t stop the smiles from spreading in their faces.

“And why would you ever say Daniel Craig is the best sugar daddy? I mean, look at, I don’t know, Orlando Bloom?” Louis gasps.

“Heeeey, he _is_ hot. Not as hot as Orlando, though. Can give him that” Harry hugs Louis one last time before letting his arm slide back to his side.

“Jesus, Harry. You still have so much to learn” Louis grins, as they continue the walk.

When they finally reach Harry’s dorstep, Louis hugs him, and Harry lets himself sink in his arms, imagining how it would be if Louis ever liked him back. How kind of couple they would be, if Louis would be the kind of boyfriend that does silly things and screams in public how much he loves Harry, or if he would be the type that couldn’t hold his hands for himself ever, always wanting to touch touch touch and never let go. Harry stops his mind before he starts crying – it’s never going to happen, Louis sees him as just a friend. And Harry feels like he already gets much more than he deserves.

Louis steps away, tugging one of Harry’s curls. “See you, curly” he smiles and steps back.

“Bye” Harry smiles, waving at him. As soon as Louis starts walking again, Harry enters his house and sighs. He greets his mom in the kitchen, trying to pretend he doesn’t feel like crying.

“I’m gonna go upstairs, do you need anything?” He asks her, as she hugs him.

“No, love. Everything good?” she pets his hair.

“Yeah, just tired. Just call me if you need anything, yeah?” he hugs her one last time.

“Okay”.

Harry throws himself on his bed and starts thinking again. He can’t deny that he is falling for Louis, somehow one of his best friends. And he feels kind of ridiculous, he could’ve avoided this kind of situation. Only he didn’t. And now he’s fucked – not in the way he wishes he was. He’s afraid Louis will look at him and just, somehow, _know_. As soon as Louis notices Harry is falling in love with him, he will step away. And Harry won’t be able to lie to him, say he’s not feeling what he his. And everything is fucked. If he had any expectations of Louis liking him back, even a little bit, it disappeared today. Louis clearly sees him only as a friend, and it hurts so bad.

He starts imagining how it’s going to be when Louis starts dating someone, if he’s going to be affectionate in public. If he’s going to smile at the person, kiss them, give all his attention to them, if he will have a little smile reserved only for them. Harry can’t contain the tears from falling down, wishing he wasn’t trapped in this kind of situation. Wishing he could, at least, blame someone else. But he can’t. It’s all his fault, he shouldn’t have let things get as far as they went. He decides he’ll start containing himself when he’s near Louis, hoping the feeling will disappear. If it doesn't, well, at least the older boy won’t be able to tell he is falling.

That night, Harry cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; well  
> hmu @drxgmedownlarry or @lwtolkien at twitter :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for anything that's poorly written or something like that. english isn't my first language and yeah, feel free to leave a construtive comment or give me a heads up if u find any mistakes!!! :D enjoy

Louis wakes up with something cold and wet on his face. And a very angry, screaming mom who, by the looks of it, just threw water at his face.

“Louis William Tomlinson, wake the hell up, you're 20 minutes late!” she screams at the door, stepping down the stairs.

 _20 minutes?_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck fuckedy fuck. He jumps - literally jumps - out of bed, searching for something, anything to wear. Sure, he's used to be late. But 20 minutes? It's a new personal record, one he isn't proud of.

The reason he slept too much this morning has curly hair, green eyes, beautiful lips and a way to Louis’ mind like no other. Ever since he asked Harry out, the younger boy seems a little distant. They text the same, but Harry isn't over sharing like he used to, is taking too long to even read the messages Louis sends, and when he answers he's being very monosyllabic.

It's been a whole week since he hasn't seen the boy in school, which is kind of a big deal, since his classroom is right on the other side of the corridor. Louis has tried everything, from silly jokes to a invite to come to his house and watch Harry's favorite movie, La La Land, getting the answer, “I can't Louis, I have to study, and there are too many books on my queue”. That would be fine, but Louis feels it's not the case.

 _Maybe Harry realized I like him and he doesn't want to disappoint me by telling me he doesn't feel the same, so he's stepping away,_ he thinks as he ties the laces of his vans, not bothering to put on some socks. He tries pushing those thoughts away, maybe he's just overthinking and Harry is just having bad days. Or something like that.

He gets out of the house and enters the car, his mom already parked in front of the garage and waiting for him. “I swear, Louis, one of these days the school is going to call me about your lack of presence on first periods”, she looks at him sternly before starting the engine and driving away from their home.

“I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep. Harry is still acting weird with me and I don't know what I could possibly have done to him”, he looks out of the window, the so familiar neighborhood of beautiful houses with big yards slowly disappearing and giving space for more and more buildings.

“Don't try changing the subject, you need to sleep earlier, or just wake up on time, for that matter” she pinches his side.

“I know, I'm sorry” he giggles out of her touch.

“That's alright, just try okay? And I'm really sorry to hear this about Harry, have you tried to talk to him about what's going on?” any signs that she's still pissed with him are now gone, concern taking over her expression.

“No, but I don't feel like he wants to talk about it. If he's avoiding me, it's because he doesn't want to see me right?” he sighs.  
“Yeah, it could be. Or he's scared. Or something happened that made him sad. Whatever it is, I think it's best for you to try and talk to him”, she nods to him.

“Yeah, I guess I'll try” he sighs, turning the volume of the radio up. He starts thinking, the last time he saw Harry was when he asked him out and they went to the movies.

Louis barely paid attention to the screen, and you can't really blame him, when Harry was just by his side looking like he always does: magnificent. The boy is just so mesmerising, the way he talks so slow like he puts emotion in every word, like he thinks a lot about what he's going to say. The way he looks at people, like they hold the world, like they are extremely interesting creatures.

Everything about him, it's like he's a constellation. And Louis wants to know the name of every single star and every detail you could possibly know about them, wants to understand what are they made of, how old are them, how long had they traveled. He wants to know the composition of every atom, of every little single detail that composes its celestial body. He feels the so called butterflies on his stomach, and knows he's fucked. He's falling for Harry, and he feels so good about it.

.•.*.•.

Harry is definitely avoiding him. And this is no good, because he can't possibly think of anything that could have hurt Harry. He saw him earlier in the library, so he went to say hi, but as soon as Harry saw him he grabbed the first book he could find and practically ran out of the room.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures, right? Louis decides it's time to do something about the situation. Sure, Harry is free to do as he pleases, but Louis is tired of pretending the situation isn't hurting him. If the younger boy doesn't want to keep talking to him, he'll survive. But first, he needs to understand why. He needs closure. So, he texts Niall.

_**L: Hii Niall ! Can we talk ??** _

**N: Hiya , mate. Yeah sure what’s going on ??**

_L: Have you talked to Harry ?_

**N: Yeah**

**N: Why ? You haven’t ?**

_L: I have, but …_

_L: I was just wondering if you knew if anything happened, he’s a little off and I haven’t seen him ever since that day we went out, so ..._

**N: Oh**

**N: Idk , he’s being a little weird , sometimes I feel like he’s sad about something.**

**N: But we haven’t talked about it :\**

_L: Oh_

**N: I’m sure when he’s feeling comfortable to talk he’s going to tell me what’s going on**

_L: Yeah . Thanks Niall_

**N: You’re welcome Lou . Is everything alright ??**

Louis tries as hard as he can to keep the tears from falling down.

_L: Yeah, thanks . That’s what I wanted to talk about , was concerned._

**N: Oh, okay then ! I’m sure he’s alright, mate**

_L: I hope so …_

Still crying, Louis gets up, takes a jumper, puts his phone on his pocket and gets out of the house.

At first, he just walks around the neighbourhood, but then, he decides he may at least try and talk to Harry. So, he walks to Harry's address and hopes to every God he can think of that things will turn out alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i feel like the characters aren't well developed ;-; wjelp


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you thank you for the kudos! i know it's not much, but it made my day!!   
> enjoyyyyyyyyy :))

Harry is seconds away from opening another Gravity Falls episode when his doorbell rings. He sighs, knowing he’s home alone, so he has to check out who is it. He thinks about pretending not to be home, but that would be rude. So, he walks to the front door and opens it without seeing who it is.

“L-Louis?”  _ what the fuck?   _ Surely, Louis Tomlinson is looking at him expectantly at his door. Harry can’t help but feel a little breathless. After a week avoiding him, seeing him in person is like a punch in the face, his beauty something Harry really can’t put into words.

“Hey. Can I come in?” Louis looks like he’s been crying. His face a little swollen, his eyes a totally new shade of blue. He nods, stepping aside so the boy can enter his house.

It feels weird to have Louis in his house. Sure, he thought about it countless times. But to have him here, it’s a lot to take in. The fact that both of them are speechless is another negative point in this scenario. When he imagined this moment, Louis would be here meeting his parents as his boyf- he stops himself. This isn’t the time to think about something delusional as this. Besides, Louis is still looking down and not saying a word.

“Uh, let’s come to the living room?” he asks. Why in the hell is he asking? He is in his own house, for fuck’s sake. Still, he waits for Louis’ nod. 

He sits at his couch, Louis sitting on the opposite side. 

After what it feels like hours, Louis looks at him. “Can I ask you something?”, his voice sounds weak. 

“Sure” Harry really fails at trying to be nonchalant. 

“Are you avoiding me?”, he looks pliant. And shit, shit shit. Great way to go, Styles. He feels null, surely all his blood has been drained from his face.

“No” he answers.  _ That, or I tell him I’m falling for him and I’m pretending my heart isn’t breaking because he won’t ever feel the same _ , he thinks. Louis nods, looking at his hands. 

“Okay. Are you alright?” he looks at Harry’s eyes again, and he reprimands himself for feeling a slight trace of hope.  _ It’s just a look, get a grip, Harry. _

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just, you know, lots of work to do and… Yeah” he lies. He knows Louis sees right through him. 

“Yeah, I understand” Louis looks down again. Harry has never seen Louis so quiet before. He tries to look away, he really does. But he’s so mesmerizing. “You know I’m here, right? If you need anything”, Louis basically tells his lap. He only looks at Harry once. 

“Yeah, thank you” Harry feels the words getting out of his lips, and it’s like every word spoken is a knife piercing his chest. 

He sees a tear falling down Louis’ cheek, and before he could do something stupid such as wipe it off, he hears his mom opening the front door. Louis looks startled, quickly wiping his eyes. 

Anne enters the living room. “Oh, didn’t know you were here, Haz!” she smiles at him, and he looks from Louis to her. “Lou! You’re here too! Hi dear”.

Louis gets up, hugging her. “Hi Anne, sorry I didn’t warn I was coming” he gives her a small smile. And yeah, Harry is sure he’s bleeding for the amount of pain he’s feeling right now. 

“That’s alright darling, are you going to stay for dinner?” she looks at him as he puts his hands on his pockets.

“No, thank you. I just came to have a chat with Harry really quick. I was just about to go, actually” he shrugs. Harry feels another knife, this time on his heart. It’s not like he expected Louis was coming, nor had he thought about him staying. But to know for sure he’s already leaving hurts like a bitch. 

“Oh, okay then, I’ll leave you two to it” she smiles at Louis again, and goes upstairs.

“Uh, I’ll-”.

“Can you-”, both of them say at the same time. 

“You first” Harry says. 

“Can you open the door for me?” Louis avoids his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure”, so Harry walks him to the front door, opening it to him. 

“Thanks,” Louis says as he steps out. “See ya” they stare at each other’s eyes for a moment, Louis lingering at the doorstep. Then, he shrugs, nods, and walks away. Harry keeps looking until he is no longer able to see him, and as soon as he closes the door, he starts crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh- so, i was kind of having trouble to build the characters' peronalities. and this was made to be a bunch of fluff and everything, but things took a inesperate turn (??) so yeah very confusing. it's still going to be a happy happy ending and the sad parts will be worth it in the end - i promise. but yeah, i found this way to develop the characters better and not post something so flat as it was. thank u for reading!! hmu @lwtolkien or @drxgmedownlarry on twitter xx :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning  
> WARNING  
> W A R N I N G   
> this chapter has underage drinking.   
> NOTHING BAD HAPPENS but yeah underage drinking still  
> okay now ur warned u can keep reading   
> and also: uhhhhhhhh  
> this is a mESS.

**L: Anything you need, just call me. I meant it when I said I'm here.**

Harry reads the text for probably the hundredth time, if not more. He knows it's not healthy, but oh well. He hasn't had the guts to answer to this text ever since he read it. Louis sent it probably when he got home, a week ago, after leaving Harry's house. 

It's not like Harry is moping, crying every night until he isn't able to keep his eyes open anymore. It's not like he's feeling so much pain, it's not like he misses Louis every second of every day. Except it is. 

He noticed that Niall and Zayn are spending some time together, that same day he and Louis went to the movies, Niall and Zayn had their first kiss.  It's not like Harry isn't happy for them, don't get him wrong. He is thrilled. He’s just not happy with himself, with the situation he got himself stuck in. 

If he hadn't fell in love with Louis, he probably would be happier now. But he did, and everything he got so used to in two, almost three months, turned into dust. It was so nice, at the beggining. Falling for Louis, getting to know him. It felt like heaven. But the aftermath is so, so painful. 

He curls himself on his bed, hugging his legs.

Besides everything, he isn't able to even look at Louis, or pretend he isn't in love with him. And it  _ hurts _ , because he had to step away. If Louis had any idea of Harry's feelings, he would've probably laugh at Harry's innocence. Harry's too young, too naive, too awkward. And Louis is, well, Louis. He charms every living person, everyone loves him. Harry doesn't stand a chance. 

It's really hard for him to avoid group meetings, and their FIFA nights. He knows they are worried about him, but he can't expose himself anymore. He already made a fool of himself, now it's time to step away and get over this silly crush. Only he knows it’s not a silly crush and he probably already is in too deep. 

He cries himself to sleep again, not even for the first time in the last two days. When he wakes up, is to Niall calling him. 

“Hey Ni” his voice is really raspy. 

“Harry, you have 15 minutes to dress yourself and get out of your room. We're going out today” Niall sounds serious. 

“You can go, Ni, have fun. Tell me how it went”.

“Cut the bullshit. I'm leaving the house already, and when I get to yours I hope you’re at least dressed in some real clothes, not pajamas”. 

“But-”.

“No buts, Harry” Niall sighs, “Just this time, okay? This once. If you don't enjoy yourself I promise I’ll take you home”, he pleads.

He sighs. After some seconds, he almost whispers “okay”. 

“Thank you. Now, get up, gonna be there in 10. Bye” he hangs up before Harry can answer.

Sighing, he gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. He actually doesn't look too bad, albeit the bags under his eyes and his face a little swollen from crying, of course. 

He washes his face, puts on some cologne and takes off the pajamas he's been wearing all week. 

He chooses a plain white shirt, black jeans and a white converse. If he's going out, he'll at least be comfortable. He puts on a headband, not wanting to deal with his hair right now.

Just as he's putting his phone on his pocket, he hears the bell ringing. 

He gets out of the house, hugging Niall quickly. 

“So, where are we headed to?”.

“Liam is throwing a party, he told us on the group chat, didn't you read?”, his friend looks at him expectantly, but he doesn't even has to answer. Niall already knows. “Of course you didn't. Okay, so Liam is throwing a party. There will be lots of people from school, alcohol and probably beer pong”.

Niall looks excited. It's their first party, after all. They already got drunk, sure. But just one time, with some beers Niall’s father had in their house. A real party is a totally new experience. Harry feels excited, and pushes the thoughts away, resents himself from thinking.

“Okay, shall we?” he says, and Niall smiles really big to him.

“We shall!”, Niall hugs him and they start walking towards the bus stop. Niall probably went to Liam’s house already, he remembers him inviting them to come over for some movie marathon or something like that. 

When they arrive, instead of Liam, Zayn is the one opening the door. He and Niall hug very tightly, and Harry smiles at them. He hugs Zayn quickly after, and they enter the house. There are some faces he recognizes from school, and some groups of people he’s never seen. 

“Harry! You’re here!” Liam hugs him, probably a little tipsy already.

“Yeah, hello” he smiles back.

“Here, let’s get you something to drink. Have you ever had vodka?” Liam says as he pulls Harry in the direction of where probably is the kitchen. 

“No, just beer actually”. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun” Liam smirks at him, just as Niall enters the kitchen. 

“Let’s get to business, boys” Niall mixes something and hands to Harry. “Drink this, Hazza. You need to cheer up”. 

He smells it, and it’s really strong. And bad. He looks at Niall, questioning. 

“I’m not trying to kill you, if that’s what you’re thinking. If you must, drink it in one go. But you’ll get drunk faster” he smirks, fixing the same drink for himself and swallowing everything in one gulp. 

Harry does the same, and makes a ugly face after. It tastes really bad, like some kind of fake strawberry flavour and strong alcohol. Liam laughs, and hands him a cup. 

“Here you go, there's vodka and pineapple juice in there. You'll probably find it easier to drink”, Liam smiles at them and goes to the living room. 

He looks around, finally absorbing his surroundings. He doesn't find Louis anywhere near, and he feels a weight on his heart. The last time he talked with Louis was when they had a few words at Harry’s house. Somehow, the older boy  understood that Harry needs his space, and didn't try to get to him anymore. 

It's not like he was expecting to see Louis, or at least he was trying not to expect; but to not see him at Liam’s house, during a party, is weird to say the least. 

He walks to the living room, Niall following shortly. He sits on the couch, sipping the drink Liam made for him. Niall tells him he wants to start piano classes, and as the conversation flows, he starts feeling dizzy. 

He finishes his cup, and gets up to fix him another. Niall says something about Zayn, and gets up too. When he arrives in the kitchen, Nick Grimshaw is there, smirking at him.  _ Nick is probably in the same class as the boys _ , he thinks.

“Hiya” Nick chirps.

“Hi” he smiles at him. 

“Harry, right?” he nods, “I'm Nick”. He offers his hand, so Harry shakes it. 

“Nice to meet you”, he smiles as he tries to take another step to get to the balcony where the vodka his, failing miserably and almost tripping over himself. He feels Nick supporting him, holding his arms. 

“Tipsy, are we?” he laughs, and Harry laughs too. He doesn't understand why, but that seemed funny. 

“I guess”, he supports himself on the balcony. “When I was talking to Niall on the couch it didn't seem so bad” he smiles. 

“It's probably because you got up” Nick smiles back. “What are you getting?” 

“Uh, I have no idea, actually. Liam gave me something related to pineapple and vodka, if I remember well. Tasted better than what Niall handed me, that's for sure”. 

Nick laughs, “here, give me your cup”. He hands it to him, and Nick takes it and puts what looks like vodka and probably that pineapple juice. 

“You’re only gonna put that?” he asks, since Nick only put two fingers of vodka. 

“Yeah, you're starting to get drunk already and this is stronger than it seems”, he finishes the juice and hands it to Harry. 

He takes a sip, making a ugly face afterwards “'s strong”, he smiles.

“Yeah” Nick laughs, “have you ever got drunk, Harry?”. 

“Only tipsy, with Niall. I didn't drink Niall, me and him got tipsy, I mean. With beer, not humans” he giggles. He feels dizzy, even more than before. 

Nick finds it very funny apparently, and both of them keep laughing, until Harry says “I can't remember what we are laughing at”, and starts laughing even harder. Nick follows him suit, and when he realizes both of them are sitting on the floor, still laughing, with tears on their eyes. 

“Someone's jealous” Nick says, smirking. Harry looks at the direction Nick is staring, and finds Louis looking at them, his expression a mix of hurt and sadness.

Their gazes meet, but shorly after both of them look anywhere else. And that’s good, because Harry doesn’t think he would do something less stupid than cry and leave the party. He turns to his side, and finds Nick smiling at him. He smiles back, and they start talking. 

.•.*.•.

Louis arrives a little late to the party, since he had to keep an eye at his younger siblings. He goes straight up to the kitchen, intending to take a beer and not get too plastered. But, oh well. That was before he found Harry and Nick fucking Grimshaw sitting on the floor, laughing. 

He knows Nick, knows he's flirting with Harry. He tries not to think about the possibility of Harry flirting back, and he doesn't want to keep thinking about it. So, of course, the only solution possible for this kind of situation is get so drunk to the point of forgetting his name. 

After one hour and a half, according to his phone, he is very drunk. He doesn't know how, but he's sitting on the couch with his legs on some guy's lap. He probably is from school, Louis recognizes him from somewhere. He doesn't bother to know for sure. 

The guy - what's his name again? - is talking about something Louis is only pretending to hear. He looks at the kitchen, and Harry isn't nowhere to be found. He fails at trying not to be jealous, again. He finishes his cup in one gulp, cringing. He put too much vodka on the last one, his stomach already protesting. 

He looks at the other couch, and it feels like he just got punched. Nick is sitting on Harry's side, with a arm around him, and Harry is smiling. He feels the urge to vomit, but he knows it has nothing to do with the quantity of alcohol he just ingested. It's obvious now that Harry is avoiding him and doesn't want anything to do with Louis. 

The guy is still talking, and Louis knows he's flirting with him. 

The guy puts his hand on Louis’ leg, and he's too drunk and too hurt to think properly. When he starts talking again, Louis kisses him to shut him up. It's disgusting to say the least. Too much tongue, and for fuck’s sake is he biting him now? 

He pulls away, and the guy smiles. Louis’ mind is blank. He doesn't know why he did that.

He looks at where Harry was sitting just some time ago, and the seats are empty. He gets up, goes straight up to the bathroom and washes his mouth. Honestly, what a dumb move that was. When he gets out of the bathroom, the guy is standing there, clearly worried about Louis. 

He pats him on the shoulder, and the guy is quick to put his hands on Louis’ waist. He takes it off immediately. 

“Yeah, so sorry for kissing you, but I can assure you, not gonna happen again” he shrugs and walks away. He's too drunk to be polite, and honestly, his bigger worry now is Harry. 

He sees Liam on the backyard, and after looking everywhere for the younger boy, he's his last hope. 

“Hey Li, have you seen Harry?”, he puts his hands on his friend's shoulders. It's hard to stop still when you're drunk. 

“Uh, yeah, he went home like,15 minutes ago, I think?”, Liam says carefully. 

“Already? Alone?” he frowns. He’s worried something might happen, okay?

“No… He went with Nick”.

“Nick? As in, Nick Grimshaw?”. 

“Yeah”, Liam looks worried.

“Oh”, he frowns as a weight sinks in. Oh, “Okay”. 

“Do you want to talk?”. 

“Uh, no. I'm just glad he got home safely, if that, and… Yeah, I'm gonna…” he mumbles, getting inside again. 

He tries not to cry, clearly Harry doesn't feel the same. I mean, Louis already knew this, but to have a confirmation is shit. He still had hope, but now he's left with nothing. Instead of crying, he gets more drunk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, if you reached this note!! :)  
> feel free to leave a comment, or hmu on twitter @lwtolkien or @drxgmedownlarry .x  
> AND YEAH THANK YOU so sO So so SO MUCH FOR THE HITS AND THE KUDOS AND THE BOOKMARKS FCUKCKDJDFDJDJDJKASKFJD  
> 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is being published on mobile with barely any revisions so im really sorry if it sucks :/

The following day, he wakes up at Liam’s bed. Said friend, on the other side of said bed, looks like he’s not going to wake up anytime in the near future. But Louis already knows the drift. He gets up, only a faint of a headache, thank God. He doesn’t remember anything past Harry going home with that wanker. 

As he passes the living room, he finds Niall and Zayn cuddling on the couch, both still asleep. He smiles at them, and goes to the kitchen. He makes himself a toast and some tea, sipping it and burning his tongue a little. It would be a perfect morning, and for quite some time he had the joy of waking up after a party with his friends and simply enjoy life. Now, he can’t help but feel extremely sad.

He remembers Harry’s face, laughing at something Nick said, all flustered. He feels a pang on his heart, and he knows that this will be a constant feeling from now on. He has to get over Harry, has to let himself fall in love with someone who reciprocates his feelings. 

To say he looks poorly is an underestimate. He looks like shit, he feels like shit and he knows that at this point he probably is a shitty person. And he deserves it. 

He knows he was dreaming too big when he thought Harry was feeling the same. Let's be honest - Louis isn't someone lovable. Every single person he fell in love with or got involved with always had a way to push him away. He's been the last choice since ever. He is now used to people forgetting him, he is used to believing in someone's feelings and later seeing it all going down. Like those feelings never existed. Like he imagined it all, even if he got reasons to believe them.

So, you see, it's not like he is not used to this kind of situation. But it hurts all the same. Everytime he is about to break his heart, he thinks it will be different. And it is, everytime is a different person and a different way. But later, when he is crying alone in his room or getting too drunk for his own good, it all feels the same.

He's tired of getting involved with people. He's tired of falling in love, because it always results in a heartbreak. He's always the one who takes too long to get over someone. He takes a deep breath, just as Liam enters the kitchen. 

“Hi Lou” he mumbles. 

“Hi Li” he smiles. Liam gets himself some tea, and sits in front of him.

They sit in silence for a while. Then, Niall and Zayn come to the kitchen. Zayn only nods at them, making himself a cup of tea, as Niall takes some water.

Just as he's thinking he likes this kind of morning, where all of them just sit quietly drinking tea and enjoying the silence, Niall speaks up.

“So, Harry”, he starts carefully as the three of them look at Louis. 

“Why are you all looking at me?” he frowns. He doesn't want to have this conversation.

“Well”, Liam starts. 

“It may be cause you like him”, says Zayn. 

“Or it may be cause you got really jealous yesterday when he left with Grimshaw”, says Niall. 

“Or, you know, it may be because you two can't get your shit together”, says Liam. 

T _ he fuck? _ , by the looks of his friends, he said that out loud. Great. “I don't understand what are you all on about”, he gets up, putting the dishes on the sink. He goes to the living room, throwing himself on the couch. His friends follow him straight.

“Lou, I know you don't want to talk about it. But we have to” Zayn says, and he looks worried. 

“We don't. I'm in love with Harry, he realized it and is avoiding me because he's too nice to tell me he doesn't feel the same. He left with Nick, good for him” he says, almost mad. Almost. He's not mad. He shouldn't be.

Niall laughs, “oh my fucking God, Louis”. He looks at him, questioning. But Niall isn't the one to answer. 

“He may have left with Nick, but I don't think he's avoiding you because you like him” Liam says, sitting on the other couch. Louis frowns. 

“Then, why? That's the only explanation. Or he started to hate me or something”. 

“Um, I don't know Louis. Maybe, well boys, correct me if I'm wrong” Zayn says, as he looks to Niall and Liam. “Maybe he likes you too, Lou”. 

“Wh- what?” Louis’ mind is a blank canvas. He doesn't understand. If Harry likes him, why are they trapped in this kind of situation in the first place?

“He never told me anything, explicitly” says Niall, as he sits on Zayn's lap. “But I know Harry, Louis, I've known him since a long time. And from the way he acts around you, even the way he talks about you screams he's in love with you too”. 

“But, but how? When? Why? I don't understand” he tries looking at his friends, searching for answers. 

“He might be scared, I don't know” Niall sighs. “He's been so sad recently”. 

Louis feels his heart dropping, “He has?”. 

“Yeah”, Niall looks worried.

“Lou, we know you are head over heels with him. Even if you only told us today, we already knew it. The thing is, both of you have to talk”, says Liam, sternly. 

“But what if you're all wrong? What if I try to talk to him and, I don't know, he laughs at my face?”. 

“Even if he didn't like you, he wouldn't do something like this and you know it”, says Zayn. The three of them look worried. 

“I know”, he whispers. “I'll talk to him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!! sorry it took me ages to update and this is really short and ends with another cliff hanger :(( but i promise i will post another chapter this week!!! yayyy  
> also, the fic might end in probably two more chapters. idk yet if I'm honest, I'm already writing the end tho and I'm really proud of it so yeah. tHANK U FOR NOTICING THIS and hey if u read everything until here u deserve a hug!! <3  
> u know the drift, talk to me on @lwtolkien or @drxgmedownlarry :)) x


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo  
> drinking  
> parties  
> and... YEAH  
> thanks for waiting thanks for the kudos and the comments and i am so fucking sorry it took me so long to post  
> D:  
> talk to me on @drxgmedownlarry on twitter  
> or @wbirdhs :D

        A week comes and goes, and Louis is yet to talk to Harry. It's not like he's terrified his friends got everything wrong, except he totally is. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself. He also wants to think about everything he's going to say, how he's going to do it. And, well, if he's talking to Harry, it won't be at school. So he's also waiting for the perfect moment.  
       He takes a quick shower, fixes his fringe and dresses himself. The whole week, his friends have been trying to convince him to go to the party Nick Grimshaw is throwing. Normally, Louis wouldn't accept, but there's too much at risk.  
        For starters, Harry is going to be there, so it means Louis will be able to watch him from afar, and maybe drag him somewhere else to talk. Even though he knows a party isn't exactly the best scenario for a situation like this. And then, obviously, there's the fact that Louis isn't sure of Harry's feelings, and depending on how the younger boy acts Louis will get a conclusion. Then, there's the fact that he wants really bad to get drunk and his friends are all going to be there. If they had to promise Louis they would stop at McDonald's afterwards and give him something to eat, well, it has nothing to do with it.  
        He walks to Zayn's house, everyone there except Harry. He tries ignoring it, but- “where's Harry?” he asks to no one in particular, barely even saying hi. But, hey, he thought they were going to the party together.  
        “Oh, he's already at Nick's. Nick asked him for help or something like that, he went there like a hour ago, maybe?” Liam says, as he walks to the kitchen.  
        “Yeah, something like that” says Zayn. The four of them sit at Zayn's table, Liam handing him a beer.  
        “Drink that pout away, Lou”, he only now realizes he's been pouting and the night didn't even started. So, he drinks. And you can't blame him if he feels a little sorry for himself.  
        The four boys agreed on meeting in Zayn's house an hour before the start of the party, so they could get there at least a bit drunk. So, now, they finally leave the house, only a bit tipsy.  
        The sun is setting, all of them are laughing at something, and talking really loud. In these moments, Louis feels something he can't quite describe. It's like a pang of love, something inside him screaming the moment is perfect and his friends are the best people to ever exist. They walk, sing too loud and too badly, and sometimes they even run a little.  
        Maybe that's why Louis loves nights so much. The feelings always gets realer, he feels much more alive. There's a soft, cold breeze in the atmosphere making everything seem like it's so easy. It's so easy for them to be happy, enjoy each other’s companies, it's so easy to walk in these streets while the sky is slowly turning from a wonderful shade of pink to a deep shade of blue. It's so easy to just smile, talk, feel the delicious smell of roses in the air. Maybe that's only because Louis is in love, so he falls for every good thing surrounding him.  
        They arrive at the party, and as his friends stop to talk to Nick, Louis only nods and tries smiling at his way. He goes to the kitchen, his feet starting to get tangled. He pours a cup for himself, adding more vodka than what he normally adds, only because he's already drunk enough not to cringe when sipping it. And, well, his plan is to get plastered tonight.  
        He walks around, recognizing a lot of faces. He stops to talk to people, taking sips of their drinks more often than not.  
        Three hours later, he’s really drunk, and have been looking at Harry nonstop for about 20 minutes now. He tries getting the courage to go and talk to him, but that's until Luke, some hot guy he met when he was just at his second cup, asks him if he can do a body shot on Louis. And, well, he isn't one to say no to something like that.  
        They clear the balcony, and Louis takes his shirt off. He lays there, as Luke carefully puts salt on Louis’ collarbones. The boy looks at him, a sparkle on his eyes. “This is going to be interesting”, he smiles and takes the bottle of tequila, pouring it from Louis’ belly until his collarbones, where it drips to his neck. Louis shivers, the cold liquid spreading through his front.  
        Luke is quick to lick the salt off Louis, and he has to bite his lip to contain the smile from growing. Then, the boy starts licking the alcohol from Louis’ belly until his neck, Louis shivers and arches his back as Luke caresses his nape. He bends down, whispering on Louis’ ear, “curly boy was pretending not to notice you, and holding himself from looking back. Didn't gave him that much of a choice now, did we?” the boy smirks, getting off of Louis.  
        He gets up, and his head spins a little. He now registers the group of people standing around the balcony, cheering them. He looks at Luke again, smirking.  
        He puts his shirt back, and notices Harry looking at him like he's a huge piece of cake. Louis feels a lot flustered, after weeks without a single glance from Harry, this is way too much. Thankfully, he is really drunk. So he locks gazes, and smirks. Only because he's really drunk, he walks to Harry, still smirking. They don't look anywhere else.  
        “We have to talk”, says Harry, sternly. His voice an octave deeper than usual, getting an immediate response from Louis body, that starts trembling.  
        Louis only nods, and turns away, heading outside. Harry's hand on his back, guiding or supporting him, he doesn't know.  
        “Wait” Harry says on his ear, and he turns to look at him. “C’mon”, Harry turns to the opposite direction, heading to the second floor of the house. His hand around Louis’ wrist, guiding him ever so slightly.  
        They enter what probably is Nick's room, and before Louis can register more than the huge bed and the private bathroom, Harry's pulling him against the door, Louis’ body immediately getting all pliant. He looks away from Harry's mouth, searching for something in his eyes. When he founds that spark consuming the green of the younger boy's eyes, reflecting the universe, he feels his breath shaking.  
        He turns Harry around, putting him in the same position he just was, gaze fixed on the younger boy’s red lips. Harry closes his eyes and surrenders to Louis’ touch. He puts his hand on Harry's nape, holding his hair.  
        He pulls his hair a little, and Harry opens his eyes. His pupils are blown, his cheek a soft shade of pink. Louis is hypnotized by Harry's lips, looking so flushed already. Like this, he guides Harry's mouth on his, finally finally kissing. They close their eyes at the touch. Louis starts slow, giving him little pecs. Harry opens his mouth and Louis takes control, deepening the kiss. They keep kissing for seconds, minutes, hours. They lose every conception of time. Right now, it's only the two of them. It's their breathing slowly getting into synch, it's Harry's smell, it's Louis’ heart beating so fast it might explode. It's the little touches, the tentative hands. It's the desire, and most of all, it's the passion.  
        Harry hugs Louis, but his hands quickly find their way to the boy's bum. Louis moans, and pulls Harry incredibly closer. He pulls Harry's hair, exposing his neck and getting the most precious sound off of him.  
        “Louis”, he whispers, pliant. Louis’ breath is getting more rushed, his insides bursting and his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He feels as affected as Harry is.  
        He licks a stripe on Harry's neck, finishing near his ear. Harry moans even louder, not really caring if someone can hear them at this point. At this moment, Louis is drowning on Harry. The hand that's not on the boy's hair, is tracing patterns on his back. His smell making Louis dizzy, his taste burning his insides.  
        Louis gives a trail of little bites on Harry's neck, caressing the boy's nape. He feels Harry shivering, and hears him whispering “fuck”. They kiss again, sometimes slowing down so they can catch some air. But they never get away from each other.  
        The kissing gets more intense, and Harry gets away from Louis only to say “let's please go to somewhere else. Can we go to your house?”. Louis can only nod, and quickly hails an uber.  
        Both of them sit on the back, and Harry lies on Louis’ shoulder. He falls asleep quickly, and Louis can't stop smiling. Doesn't even want to.  
        They arrive at Louis house, and Harry's a bit lost for some seconds. Louis sees him getting tense. “Do you want to tell your mother you're here?” he says, as they enter the living room.  
        “No, it's fine. She thinks I'm sleeping at Nick's, so” he shrugs, avoiding Louis’ eyes.  
        “Oh”, he fake coughs. “Yeah, okay. C'mon” he says, already heading to his room. Harry follows shortly, Louis doesn't even have to look to know it. It's like Harry is this ball of energy that you can't help but feel when it's close to you. You can't help but feel affected. Louis can feel his presence, his heat.  
        They enter the bedroom, and before Harry can change his mind, Louis is on him again. He can't help but be a little selfish, he waited so long for this and things are doing great, he doesn't want this feeling to stop. Harry puts his hands on Louis waist, and seemingly he and Louis are on the same page.  
        “Can I?”, he asks, his hands on the base of Louis’ shirt.  
        “Yeah” he answers, a little breathless. Harry takes off Louis’ shirt, and he quickly takes Harry's off too. They resume the kissing, and it's so rushed, it's so electric that Louis is sure if they had wires connected on their bodies they could lit up a whole city.  
        “Bed, please” he whispers on Harry's hair while they resume their breathing. Harry only growls in confirmation, and soon both of them are laying on the bed.  
        Louis takes off his pants, not wanting to be uncomfortable by any means. “Do you want pajamas?” he asks Harry, not sure of where they're heading to.  
        “Do we have to?” Harry answers, his deep voice making Louis shiver. “Wear pajamas, I mean” he quickly adds. “Cause, like, I'm used to sleeping only in my boxers, so”. He blushes hard.  
        “Yeah, of course” Louis’ voice trembles, he clears his throat. “Whatever makes you more comfortable”, and fortunately his voice doesn't tremble too much.  
        “Okay” says Harry, already taking his pants off too.  
        Louis looks at him, and he almost cries. He doesn't even know why, but looking at Harry like this makes him fall for the boy even more. His curls are all over the place, his cheeks a light shade of pink, his lips red and his eyes so, so bright. Everything about him is mesmerizing, the way he undresses himself, pouting a little. The way he tries taking his hair off of his face, only messing it up more. There is no way Louis could prevent himself from falling.  
        He gets out of the trance he had just been, pulling Harry on his back, kissing him desperately. He doesn't know where they stand, if they'll do this again and if Harry feels remotely the same. So he's going to enjoy every moment, until it lasts.  
Harry gets pliant when Louis pulls his hair, he is quick to notice. He feels the younger boy shivering, and smirks to himself. Harry's looking so lost in the feeling, so beautifully into the moment.  
        He pulls his hair again, and Harry moans. A deep moan, almost throaty. He sits on the boy's lap.  
        “Is this okay?” he asks.  
        “This is much more than okay”, Harry whispers back, as his voice cracks. “Fuck” he whispers, pulling Louis down. Pulling him closer, closer, incredibly closer. They resume the kissing once again, and Louis has to contain himself or he might say everything he feels right here and now. He doesn't want to risk losing the moment, so he does the only thing his body is expecting him to. He grinds down, finally getting some friction.  
        Harry shivers, putting his hands on Louis’ ass. Pushing him closer, intensifying the touch. Louis keeps grinding on him, feeling his dick getting harder and twisting. They never stop kissing.  
        Louis slowly opens his eyes, and Harry looks like something he can't quite describe. He can't believe he is this lucky, to see this wonderful boy in this way. Even if it's just once. His cheeks are burning, he is biting his lip, his hair is a mess and he is sweating. He gets even more beautiful like this, all worked up.  
        Louis keeps grinding, as Harry contains his moans, biting Louis’ shoulder.  
        “Please, don't” he whispers. Harry opens his eyes instantly.  
        “Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I-”.  
        “No. It's just. I want to hear you”, he looks at Harry's eyes. He blushes even harder, noding.  
         Louis grinds even more, sometimes wiggling. But something has changed. They still are surrounded by electricity, but it feels different now. Now, their gazes are locked, and Harry moans looking at their laps, right after looking back at Louis’ face.The moment is heated but not only with want, there's feeling too. There's so much feeling, Louis almost can see it. He almost can see the passion in the air, he almost sees Harry’s aura.  
         He feels shivers going up from his feet, just as Harry starts trembling. He moans out loud, and soon the room is filled with the loudest moans. He kisses Harry, as he imagines his life with him. If they ever date, these kind of things will happen all the time. With that thought, and Harry's lips on his, he cums, moaning. Harry is soon to follow, his voice almost cracking. His face hidden in Louis’ neck, his nails leaving marks on Louis’ back.  
         Louis rolls over to the side, both laying on their backs now. As they catch their breath, Louis feels himself smiling. He is worried this might be the only moment like this he'll ever have with Harry, but at least it happened. At least he now knows how it's like to kiss him, how his cheeks get the prettiest shade of pink when he's at the edge, how his eyes sparkle with want.  
         He looks at Harry, the boy already looking at him.  
         “Is it okay if I sleep over? I forgot my wallet at Nick’s”, he looks worried. Louis feels a pang on his heart.  
         “Y-yeah, of course”. He doesn't try to explain he thought it was obvious Harry was staying over. He also doesn't mention how it hurts him that Harry hadn't thought about it the same way he did. So he rolls over to his side, turns down the lamp and says, “good night”.  
         Harry whispers “‘night”, and turns to the other side. Louis is ultra aware of the fact that both of them are awake, probably thinking, with their backs to each other. He is aware of every time Harry moves, can hear his breathing so clearly.  
         Not for the first time, he cries himself to sleep, wondering if Harry will ever reciprocate his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what u think pls pls  
> and i swear  
> wont be long until i finish this  
> heh  
> THANK U AGAIN FOR INTERACTING WITH THE FIC AND LEAVING KUDOS and pfffttt even reading it  
> okay i think this is it  
> sorry for the mistakes i probably made, i haven't checked anything  
> too anxious to post  
> ok bye


End file.
